


My Human

by Kindred



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark James Bond, Jealous James Bond, M/M, Poor Q, Possessive James Bond, Protective James Bond, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: James wants Q and he will take down any other man who dares get in his way





	

James followed the man in to the toilet, he looked behind him before putting an out of order sign on the door. The man stood at the sink checking himself out in the mirror, James walked up to the sink next to him and looked at himself straighten out his tie “I want you to listen to me very carefully, you will go back out there and tell that young man you were dancing with that you have to go.” He told him, the bleached blonde turned to him and looked at James as if he was insane.  
“And if I don’t want to do that?” 

James smirked as he turned fully to look at the blonde “Trust me you want to leave him alone.” Bond told him. The bleached blonde smirked at him and started to poke him in the chest.   
“Listen mate I’m taking that sweet bit of arse home for some fun.” He growled at him “And I don’t care who you are if you’re an ex or a current boyfriend but it seems that your boy wants some real fun.” He kept jabbing his fingers into James’ shoulder. Bond’s cold blue eyes looked at the finger jabbing “I’m going to have him on his knees his mouth filled with my cock and when I think he is finished sucking my cock I have him bent over…” Before he could finished what he was saying James grabbed the man’s finger and bent it back, with the sound of cracking bone could be heard just over thumping music of the club on the other side of the door.  
“I did warn you.” James chuckled as he the man stumbled backwards holding his hand as he screamed about his broken finger. 

The Double 0 smirked as bleached blonde looked up at him as he held his hand close to his chest “You’re fucking insane!” He yelled, James eyes clouded over and turned and turned amber.   
“Quincy is mine and I will deal with you as I have dealt with others who thought they had tried to claim to my human.” He growled, as he walked up to the younger blonde and pushed him against the red tiled wall. The tiles cracked by the force of the man’s body hitting it as Bond warped is hand around his throat “I could make your death look like an accident more comforting for your love ones or they can find you in that toilet stall slumped against the back your sleeved rolled up and a needle sticking out of your arm.” James told him as his smiled grew.   
“You’re fucking crazy.”   
“No just protective and possessive of is mine!” He snarled “you think you’re the first who have tried to claim him you’re not.” He told him as he brought the man’s head back and slammed it back against the wall. 

Letting go of the blonde James stood back up straighter as he straighten himself out before leaving the toilet. He sees Q stood by the bar talking to another man smiling as he sipped his drink. He watches him as he looks down at his watch and then at the restroom door not seeing James as he hides in the shadows. Something catches his eye and he sees two drunken young men stagger over to the restroom he just left and saw them ignore the ‘out of order’ sign and stumbles inside. He started to move quickly so he isn’t spotted by his human and the bouncers and then left the club he walked back over to his car and slipped back in and sighed with smile before driving home at some point he will have Q to himself its only a matter of time, he tells himself.


End file.
